Dirty Little Secrets
by Darke-Angyl
Summary: Carmine, Damion, and Giovanna Yakavetta have a very unique relationship with each other. This story includes hard themes such as incest, rape, child molestation, etc. Do not read if this bothers you. The three original characters are the main ones in this story, but there will be appearances by the Saints... as well as some of the other BDS characters.
1. Chapter 1

"Giovanna! Come here!"

Eight year old Giovanna Yakavetta jumped at the commanding tone in her father's voice. She knew to never hesitate when she heard that tone. She dropped the doll she had been playing with and hurried through the mansion, finally finding him in her twelve year old brother's bedroom. "Yes, Father?" Her long blonde hair had been pulled back into a pony tail that morning by the nanny so that it wouldn't be in the way of her playing, and her blue grey eyes sparkled with childlike curiosity.

Carmine looked up as his little sister came into his bedroom. His blue eyes sparkled under his dark eyelashes, his longish black hair falling over into them. He opened his arms so that she could climb onto his lap as they waited for Damion, their ten year old brother, to join them. He and his sister both flinched as their father yelled again for their brother, knowing it was never a good thing for him to have to yell twice.

Damion came racing into the bedroom, breathing heavy and sweating. It was obvious he had been outside somewhere. He cried out as he came to a sudden stop when the back of their father's hand connected with his cheek, causing him to fall to the floor.

Giovanna immediately slid off Carmine's lap and went to Damion's side. She pulled his head onto her lap, rubbing her fingers lightly over the red mark on his cheek. "You're okay, Damion. I gots you."

Their father nodded approvingly. "Giovanna has the right idea. I knew my little girl was smart."

All three of them looked curiously at their father. "What do you mean, Father?" Carmine asked, keeping his voice low and respectful.

"Remove your clothes, all of you, and I'll show you. It's past time that the three of you learn how brothers and sisters are supposed to show their love for each other." He stood over them with his hands on his hips, his eyes narrowed dangerously as he waited for them to do as he had instructed. He nodded his approval as the three of them removed their clothes, standing before him wearing nothing.

Giovanna stared at her brothers with open, child-like, curiosity. "Why do they look different than me, Father?" She pointed to the thing that hung down between both of their legs. "Why don't I have one of those?"

Their father scooped Giovanna into his arms and carried her over to Carmine's bed, laying her down carefully. "You have something made for those to go into," he explained with a smile. He motioned for the two boys to join them on the bed.

Damion looked from their father to Carmine before quickly doing what they had been told. He climbed onto the bed, kneeling beside their father, his knees resting by Giovanna's outer left thigh. "What are we doing, Father?"

Carmine had an unsure look on his face, having a strange feeling he knew at least some of what was going to be happening and not sure if he was going to like it or not. Yet he, too, obediently climbed onto his bed, kneeling with his knees resting next to Giovanna's outer right thigh, looking expectantly at their father. "How do we show our love any different than we always have, Father?"

"First of all, you kiss each other," their father instructed, putting a hand on Damion's and Carmine's backs. He pushed slightly, encouraging them to move closer over their sister's prone form. "Come on. Show your sister how to express your love for each other."

Carmine made a face at first but did as his father ordered. He put his hands on Damion's shoulders and pressed his lips against his. To his surprise, he liked it. He had never kissed anyone this way before, but the sensation of his little brother's soft lips against his own felt nice. His father was right. It did feel like love.

"Sit up, Giovanna, and kiss your brothers," their father's voice was stern, even while being gentle.

Giovanna immediately did as her father ordered, sitting up and kissing Carmine and then Damion. Her eyes widened when their father took her hands and placed one on each of the things between her brother's legs.

"I'm going to be slowly teaching you kids the best ways to show your love for each other. Before long, you'll be using more of your bodies to please each other." He looked at each of them in turn, kissing their foreheads. "You're all going to love it."


	2. Chapter 2

Giovanna woke up with a start. It was a few days later, and she had been learning how to kiss and touch her brothers to show them just how much she loved them. Now, she opened her eyes to find her brothers kneeling on either side of her on her bed.

"Good morning, Princess," their father spoke from where he was standing at the foot of her bed. "It's time for another lesson." He smiled at all three of them. "Your brothers are going to be exploring you this morning. You are to stay perfectly still. Do you understand?"

Giovanna slowly nodded, looking from Carmine to Damion and then back at their father. "Yes, Father. I won't move. I'm your good girl."

Their father nodded approvingly. "I know you are, baby." He snapped his fingers, motioning at Carmine. "Remove her nightgown and panties."

Carmine immediately did as their father instructed, lifting Giovanna's hips and removing her panties before pulling her gown up. He set her hips back down and the sat her up to pull the gown over her head. He kissed her softly before laying her back and looking up expectantly at their father.

"Very good." Their father nodded approvingly. He motioned for the two boys to get out of their clothes, pulling a tube from his pocket. He handed this tube to Giovanna, motioning for her to sit up. "This is called lubricant, Giovanna. You will rub this on Carmine's ass hole, including inside it." He snapped his fingers for Carmine to get on his hands and knees on Giovanna's bed.

Carmine hesitated for only a second before doing as their father instructed. He climbed onto Giovanna's bed, leaning forward so that he was on his hands and knees. He felt extremely nervous.

Giovanna crawled over to Carmine and rubbed her hands over the cheeks of his ass, watching their father. When their father motioned for her to kiss Carmine, she leaned over and kissed each of his ass cheeks. She unscrewed the cap from the tube and squeezed some of the lubricant between Carmine's ass cheeks.

Carmine stiffened as the cold lubricant came in contact with his skin, letting out a small gasp. He lowered his forehead onto the bedspread as Giovanna started spreading the lubricant around, clutching it in his fists when she pushed her finger into his ass hole to get the lubricant inside as their father had instructed. The intrusion felt very strange and made him almost dread what he imagine was coming.

Once Giovanna had enough of the lubricant spread over Carmine, their father clapped his hands. "That's enough, Giovanna. Very good. Now..." He motioned for Damion to join them on the bed. "I want you to rub some more of the lubricant on Damion's cock, but get it nice and hard first for him."

Giovanna nodded, kneeling in front of Damion and reaching out to stroke his cock the way their father had taught her. She smiled as she heard a moan come from her big brother, lowering her head down to kiss the tip of his cock and slide it into her mouth.

Damion fell back onto his hands as Giovanna took his cock in her mouth. He could feel himself getting bigger as she sucked on him, closing his eyes as the pleasure washed over him. He almost whimpered when she pulled back a couple of minutes later.

Giovanna picked up the tube of lubricant and squeezed a generous amount onto Damion's cock, rubbing it over its entire length, looking up at their father for approval.

"Very good, Giovanna!" Their father stepped closer, resting his hands on top of the bed frame that ran along the bottom of Giovanna's bed. "Now, Carmine, I want you to hold very still. Damion is going to be coming over to you, and he's going to be putting his cock into your ass." He looked at Damion. "Carmine will be very tight, Damion. That's the purpose of the lubrication. I want you to push past any resistance you feel until your cock is all of the way inside of him and then stop for me to instruct you further. Do you both understand?"

"Yes, Father," Damion replied immediately.

Carmine took a deep breath, nodding his head and gripping the bedspread until his knuckles turned white as he spoke. "Yes, Father."

Giovanna watched with fascination as Damion moved up behind Carmine, his cock sticking out straight in front of him from her sucking on it a couple of minutes before. She crawled toward Carmine's head when he let out a scream, trying to muffle it with the bedspread. "Carmine! Are you okay?!"

Damion positioned himself just behind Carmine, the way their father had instructed. He reached out and grabbed each of his brother's ass cheeks, spreading them apart so that he could push his cock between them and into his ass hole. His father was right... Carmine's ass was extremely tight. It almost hurt to push himself into it, but he knew he couldn't disappoint their father. With a little effort, he was able to push himself all the way in, surprised at how good the tightness felt.

Carmine couldn't stop the scream from escaping as he felt Damion's cock penetrating his ass. He felt the bedspread ripping around his clenched fists as he buried his face in it. He turned his face toward Giovanna when she came over to him and attempted to smile through the pain he was in. He was shocked to find that, even though it hurt, he kind of liked the feel of having Damion's cock in his ass.

"He's fine, Giovanna. They will both get used to what they are feeling. In time, we will show Damion how it feels to have Carmine inside of him, too." He rubbed his hands together, delighted. "Now. Giovanna. You can't let your brothers be the only ones showing their love for each other. Lay on your back, under Carmine, with your head between his knees."

Giovanna quickly nodded, sliding herself between Carmine's arms and resting her head between his knees. She looked up to find his cock hanging just over her face.

"Damion will start moving his cock in and out of Carmine's ass in a minute," their father explained. He looked sternly at Damion. "Do not pull yourself all of the way out before you push yourself back in, Damion. Never pull all the way out until I say so." He waited until Damion nodded before he continued his instructions. "Giovanna, when Damion begins moving, you will take Carmine's cock into your mouth and do exactly as I have taught you to do with them." He smiled at his oldest child. "Carmine, I am sure that if you spread your sister's pussy open and taste her, you will find that you love how she tastes." He nodded to Damion.

Damion kept a firm grip on Carmine's hips as he began to slide himself in and out of his ass, biting his lip to keep from moaning. He had never felt anything like it before. His entire body seemed to tingle, and he found himself moving faster, harder.

Giovanna quickly took Carmine's cock into her mouth when she felt Damion moving. She gripped the inside of Carmine's thighs as she sucked him in and out of her mouth, rubbing her tongue all over him. She gasped against him when she felt his arms wrap around her thighs, his fingers rubbing between her legs and slowly spreading her open.

Carmine kept his teeth clenched and breathed through his nose as Damion started moving. The pain was incredibly intense... but then Giovanna started sucking on his cock. As her mouth began to move on him, he found his attention focused on the pleasure... even Damion's thrusting began to feel good. He thought about what their dad has said about tasting Giovanna. He wrapped his arms around her thighs, running his fingers along her pussy, slowly working his way into her folds. He carefully spread her open and dipped his head down to lick her, smiling at his first taste.

Damion began to thrust harder and faster. His body had started feeling hot, and he could feel sweat spreading all over him. His heart pounded against his ribcage as he moved, feeling a pressure building up inside of him.

Giovanna could feel Carmine's cock twitching in her mouth, growing larger the more attention she gave it. She could feel Carmine's tongue licking her, could feel her hips lifting off the bed as he spread her thighs a little further apart. What he was doing was tickling her a little, but it felt really good.

Damion dug his nails into the skin of Carmine's hips as he felt something explode out of his cock. He slammed himself in and out of his brother's tight ass as his body began to shake.

Carmine gasped as he felt something other than Damion's cock filling him at the same time something tightened in his stomach. He felt himself tense up a split second before something came out of his cock and went into Giovanna's mouth. He expected her to stop sucking on him and prepared himself to apologize to her.

"You may all stop now," their father's voice spoke up.


	3. Chapter 3

Giovanna bounced through the mansion, swinging her favorite doll by its arm. There was a few bruises evident on her exposed arms. The training session the night before with Carmine and Damion had gotten a little rough, but she didn't mind. She loved her big brothers more than anything else in the world, and it made her happy that their Father was teaching them the proper way to express how they felt about each other.

Giovanna smiled as she thought about the coming night. Their Father said it was Damion's turn to finally feel just how much Carmine loved him. That was exciting, but it was also disappointing. Their Father kept hinting to her about other things she would learn as she got bigger... things that would show her brothers that she loved them above anyone else. She couldn't wait to get started learning them.

The door to one of the downstairs bathrooms opened as Giovanna passed by, and an arm reached out and pulled her inside.

Giovanna's eyes widened as she took in the sight of Carmine. Her oldest brother was pale and shaky. She immediately pulled him into her arms. "What's wrong, Carmine?!"

Carmine clung to Giovanna, trembling like a leaf. "I... I don't know. Please help me, Vanna."

"What can I do, Carmine?" Giovanna stroked his hair, doing her best to try and soothe him.

Carmine took one of Giovanna's hands, moaning as he cupped it around his swollen cock. "It hurts, Vanna. Please. Make it stop." He felt tears swimming in his eyes from the pain. Their Father had explicitly instructed both him and Damion that they were not to allow themselves to become aroused, and especially not to allow themselves to have an orgasm, outside of their training sessions. But the Father had failed to tell them how painful an erection could be if it wasn't relieved very soon.

Carmine had been sitting in a lounge next to their pool in the backyard when one of their maids had come to clean it. The bikini the young woman wore while performing this task had clung to her body as soon as she had slid herself into the water and went about getting the leaves and other debris from the pool. He hadn't been able to resist watching the young woman as she worked, oblivious to the torment she was causing in her boss's eldest child.

"Please, Vanna," Carmine begged again. "I know Father said we are not to do anything outside of our training sessions yet, but this really hurts! Please! Make it stop..."

Giovanna bit her lip as she debated. She did not want to go against their Father's instructions and risk his wrath, but she could not stand to see her big brother in so much pain. He had already removed his jeans, but it was easy to see that his swollen cock was causing his underwear to be tight on him. She slowly dropped her doll and knelt on the floor in front of him, reaching up and pulling his underwear down to his ankles.

Carmine sucked in a breath as Giovanna's hands rubbed along his legs before grabbing his hips. Her lips closed around the head of his cock moments later, and he almost collapsed from the pleasure she was giving him. "Thank you, Vanna," he whispered, tangling the fingers of one hand in her hair as he gripped the towel rod with the other hand to keep himself on his feet. "Oh, god, this feels so good!" It didn't take long before he felt that familiar tightening in his gut just before he released into her mouth.

Giovanna smiled as she swallowed and then licked her brother clean. She pulled his underwear back up before getting to her feet and wrapping her arms around him in a tight hug, glad that she had been able to make him feel better and take away his pain.

Carmine moaned softly as he cupped his little sister's face, tilting it up so that he could lower his face and kiss her softly. "Thank you," he whispered against her lips.

LATER THAT NIGHT

Their Father paced at the foot of Carmine's bed as he spoke. "For the last three weeks, Carmine has been enjoying having Damion's cock in his ass. Have you not, Carmine?" He looked stern at his eldest child.

"Yes, Father," Carmine answered immediately.

"It hurt," their Father continued. "But the pain was worth it once you felt the pleasure."

"Yes, Father," Carmine answered again.

Their Father nodded. "Very good. So now, Damion. It is your turn. It will hurt, but it will be worth it." He looked at each of them. "Remove your clothes." He nodded his approval as his three children did as instructed. He handed the tube of lubricant to Giovanna. "You know what to do, sweetheart."

Giovanna nodded, watching Damion get on his hands and knees as she opened up the tube. She kissed each of his ass cheeks, just as she had done with Carmine, before squeezing the lubricant onto his skin. She rubbed it liberally between his ass cheeks, slowly sliding a couple of her fingers into his ass to get the lubricant inside, too.

Damion's voice was muffled by the bedspread on Carmine's bed as his fists clenched and he tried to stay relaxed. If it hurt this much to have his little's sisters fingers thrusting in and out of him, he could only imagine the pain his big brother's cock would cause. He started shaking at the thought, clenching his teeth to keep from crying.

Giovanna slowly pulled her fingers out at a nod from their Father, moving over to Carmine. She rested her hands on her brother's thighs as she started sucking on him, getting his cock big and hard before rubbing some of the lubricant on his cock. She got him nice and wet before moving to take her position under Damion.

Carmine took a deep breath as he approached his brother. Part of him hated doing this to him, knowing how much it was going to hurt him. He gripped Damion's hips, spreading his ass cheeks so that he could slide his cock between them. He couldn't stop the moan that escaped his lips as he pushed himself into his brother's ass with a firm, steady, stroke. He stopped as soon as he was all of the way in to let his little brother adjust to the feeling, closing his eyes at how good the tightness felt around his cock.

Damion's face was buried in the bedspread between Giovanna's thighs, his hands holding her thighs apart. As Carmine pushed his cock into his ass, he couldn't help but scream. Tears pooled in his eyes, and he gripped Giovanna's thighs hard. It hurt more than anything else he had ever endured. He didn't want his brother to start thrusting.

Giovanna squeezed Damion's thighs in an automatic response to the pain of him gripping hers. As soon as Carmine started thrusting, she sucked Damion's cock into her mouth. She ran her tongue along the length of his cock, massaging the balls under it with one of her hands as she sucked on him. She spread her legs for him so that he could taste her, hoping it would help distract him from the pain he was feeling.

Carmine couldn't help it. Thrusting in and out of Damion's ass felt so good. He started going faster, thrusting harder. He wanted more. "Oh, god..." he whispered, closing his eyes.

Their Father grinned as he leaned over to whisper in his eldest son's ear, keeping his voice low. "If you think your brother feels good, just wait until you feel your sister... especially when you and Damion are fucking her at the same time."


	4. Chapter 4

Giovanna woke up feeling confused. It was completely dark in her room, as if a storm had knocked out the power. But when she turned her head toward her window, she couldn't see any flashes of lightning. She also couldn't hear any rain or thunder.

Someone started moving on Giovanna's bed. When she opened her mouth to scream, a hand clamped down over it.

"Shh!" Carmine's voice spoke in Giovanna's ear. "It's just me!" He slowly released his hold on her mouth.

"Carmine!" Giovanna exclaimed, turning on the bed and throwing her arms around her oldest brother's neck. "What are you doing in here?"

Carmine stretched out on the bed and pulled Giovanna into his arms. "Father told me to come in here."

"Where is Father?" Giovanna asked.

"I'm not sure," Carmine answered. "I assume he's gone to get Damion." He gently stroked her hair as they lay there together.

Their father came in the room a few minutes later, alone. He smiled down at the two of them, nodding his head in approval at the two of them as he placed a duffel bag on the foot of the bed.

"What's that, Father?" Giovanna asked. "Where's Damion?"

"Damion is still sleeping. I have decided that it is time to start your proper training, Giovanna. Your brothers have spent the past four months pleasing each other."

"But Father," Carmine spoke up. "If we are starting her proper training, shouldn't Damion be here, too?"

Their father's arm struck out, his fist connecting with Carmine's cheek. "You dare interrupt me?!"

Carmine was immediately contrite. "I'm sorry, Father."

Their father relaxed and smiled. "You're forgiven, Carmine. Giovanna, you may kiss him."

Giovanna immediately cupped Carmine's cheeks. She kissed the reddened spot on his right cheek and then kissed his lips.

"As I was saying, Giovanna," their father continued. "Your brothers have learned well how to please each other and show their love for one another through sex. Now, it's your turn to learn, baby girl."

"What do I do, Father?" Giovanna questioned. She had been excited for this night for almost a year, but now that it had finally arrived...she was nervous. She couldn't help but remember how much it had hurt Damion the first time Carmine had put his cock inside of him.

"I've brought some things that are going to make it easier on you, Giovanna," their father promised. "I want both of you to strip." He waited until they began removing their clothes, and then he unzipped the bag he had brought. He pulled out four lengths of rope.

Carmine's and Giovanna's eyes both widened at the sight of the rope.

"Relax, children. You know we all love each other. I will never allow anything to permanently harm any of you. The pain you feel during your first is pain that everyone must endure during their firsts. It's a part of growing up and learning how to love." He handed one length of rope to Carmine. "You will tie one end to the bed post and the other to your sister's wrist."

"Why must I be tied down, Father? I promise I'm a good girl. I won't give you any trouble." Giovanna promised.

Their father smiled fondly down at her. "I know, daughter. You are the best daughter a man could ask for." He nodded to Carmine. "Each arm and leg, Carmine. One per post."

Carmine gave Giovanna a reassuring smile as he did as their father instructed. He placed a gentle kiss on each ankle and wrist as he secured her to the bed with the rope.

"This is being done for your protection, Giovanna," their father explained. "If you are to move too much, because of the pain you will be feeling, then it will cause it to hurt more. I don't want you to be hurt any more than is necessary."

"Okay, Father," Giovanna responded. "I understand." She tried not to show any fear as she watched the two of them.

Their father looked at Carmine. "Take your time and explore her body, just as you've done before, Carmine. I'll guide you in going further when the time comes."

Carmine nodded, stretching out on top of Giovanna, his tongue exploring her mouth for a few moments while his hands moved to her newly developing breasts. He closed his eyes, feeling pleasure in his own body as his mouth worked lower, over her jaw, and finally down onto her chest. He moaned as he ran his tongue over her nipples before tasting the underside of her breasts.

Giovanna twisted under Carmine, soft sounds coming from deep within her. Her brother's lips felt like fire on her skin. His touch was making her warm inside and out.

"Kiss lower, Carmine," their father instructed in a soft voice. "Taste her." He nodded in approval when Carmine's head moved down between Giovanna's legs. "Spread her open, Carmine. Suck her nub into your mouth as you push a finger inside of her."

Giovanna shivered as Carmine sucked on her, closing her eyes. She had never felt anything like it before. It felt strange, but it didn't feel bad. In fact, she was starting to enjoy it.

Carmine smiled against Giovanna's pussy, sensing how much she was enjoying what he was doing. It felt great to know that he was making her feel so good, that he really was showing her how much he loved her. He spread her open a little further, rubbing the tip of his finger along her pussy until he felt the spot he knew their father was talking about. He slowly pushed his finger inside, surprised when he was met with resistance. He hadn't expected it to be so tight, and he found himself wondering what it would feel like to slide his cock inside of her if it was this tight for his finger.

Giovanna bit her lip as she felt Carmine push his finger inside of her. It hurt, but not as bad as she had been dreading. The things he was doing with his mouth was helping to distract her from most of the pain his finger was causing. Her eyes widened as her hips starting lifting from the bed, almost as if her body had a mind of its own.

Their father laughed softly. "Very good!" he encouraged. "I knew you would both like this!" He patted Carmine on the back. "Why don't you slowly add your other fingers, one at a time, until you can get all of them inside of her? We want to get her ready to hold your cock inside of her."


	5. Chapter 5

Carmine sucked a little harder on Giovanna's nub as he slowly added a second finger. He thrust them gently in and out, going a little deeper inside of her each time. He found himself wanting his cock inside of her and so quickly added a third finger, spreading them out slightly as he thrust them in and out to spread her open a little more.

Giovanna whimpered at the pain and pressure she felt with what she knew was three fingers inside of her. Part of it still felt good, but the pain was starting to overwhelm the pleasure she was feeling. She gripped the ropes that were holding her arms over her head by her wrists, looking over at their father, her eyes questioning.

"It's okay, Giovanna," their father spoke softly. The pain is natural. Don't fight it. Don't fight Carmine. Let him continue. It will hurt more before he is finished, but I promise you will grow to love it." He looked at Carmine. "Do not stop no matter how much she begs, Carmine. If you stop now, you will only end up hurting her more later."

Carmine closed his eyes for a few minutes, not stopping the movements of his fingers. He tried to tune out the sound of his sister's whimpers as he slowly pushed in his fourth finger.

Giovanna couldn't help but cry out as Carmine added yet another finger. There was now a burning sensation in what their father called her pussy. She stopped moving completely, trying not to cry as her brother's fingers slid in and out of her.

Carmine couldn't take any more. He kept up the movements of his fingers, heeding their father's warning about hurting her more later if he stopped now, but he slowly started kissing his way back up Giovanna's body. He massaged her breasts with his free hand, pinching her nipples as he kissed up her neck and finally covered her mouth with his own.

"Very good, Carmine!" their father said, encouraging both of them. "You are doing so well, Giovanna!" He nodded his approval. "You have done all that you can do with your fingers, Carmine. It is time for you to see how her pussy feels on your cock... slowly... just your tip at first. Allow her body time to adjust to yours."

Giovanna shook her head, gasping into Carmine's mouth as he pulls his fingers out of her. She attempted to press her thighs together, unsure anymore whether she wanted this or not.

Carmine looked up at their father, hesitant about doing something that Giovanna didn't seem to want any longer. "Father? What do I do?"

Their father clenched his fists, trying to hold back his exasperation. "Giovanna, we have discussed this. You know there will be much pain, but it will only be at first. You wish to show your brothers how much you love them, do you not?"

"You know I do, Father, but it hurts!" Giovanna answered. "I am scared. Carmine's cock is so much bigger than his fingers. What if he tears me open?"

Their father sat on the side of the bed, gently stroking Giovanna's hair. "Do you honestly believe that I would allow something like that to happen, Giovanna?"

Giovanna searched their father's eyes, slowly shaking her head. "No, Father. You would never allow me to be hurt like that."

"Good. Now enough of this nonsense," their father insisted. "You have both come too far to stop now. Continue, Carmine. Do not stop, even if she screams."

Carmine kissed Giovanna gently before whispering. "Please try to relax, Vanna. I don't wanna hurt you, but you know we have to do this. It's part of growing up and showing how much we love each other. Just like Father has been explaining to us."

Giovanna took a deep breath, closing her eyes and trying to relax. She felt the head of Carmine's cock pressing against her pussy and bit down hard on her lower lip to keep from screaming as he pushed it inside of her.

Carmine stopped as soon as the head of his cock was inside of Giovanna's pussy. It was so tight. It was taking all of the self-control their father had taught him to keep himself still. She felt so good wrapped around him. He wanted to feel even more. He watched her face, looking for a sign that she was getting used to the feel of him inside of her.

Giovanna tried not to hold her breath as her body slowly grew accustomed to the feel of Carmine's cock inside of her. As the pain began to go away, she started to rock her hips, remembering what their father had told her.

As Giovanna began to rock her hips, Carmine slowly pushed more of his cock inside of her. He pulled back, making sure that he did not pull all the way out, before pushing back inside. He kept this up until his entire cock was inside of her, smiling down at her when it was.

Giovanna breathed sigh of relief when Carmine's entire cock was inside of her. It hurt more than anything she had ever felt, but the love she felt from her big brother was helping her deal with it. She arched up toward him as she pushed her hips up into his, pulling him in even deeper with a small scream.

Carmine gasped as Giovanna started to move with him, causing him to go deeper. She was so tight around him, tighter than Damion's ass had ever been. He started to thrust faster, feeling his body getting hotter.

Giovanna gasped as Carmine started moving faster. The initial pain was quickly going away. Her inner thighs were tingling, and she could feel her stomach tightening up as she kept her movements in time with his. Her hair started to get damp as sweat broke out on her body, low moans coming from deep within her. She licked her lips as she stared up at her brother.

Carmine smiled as he watched the pain leaving his sister's face, only to be replaced by what was undeniably pleasure. He heard the sounds of pleasure she was making, and it urged him to move faster. "Oh, god!" he cried out as the two of them thrust faster, harder. He knew he wouldn't last much longer, feeling the now familiar tightening in his gut as his body got ready to release.

Giovanna gripped the ropes that held her tight as heat spread across her thighs, her stomach tightening up even more. She moaned as the pressure continued to build, letting out a scream of surprise when her body suddenly felt as if it was exploding. She could feel her pussy squeezing Carmine's cock even harder as the explosion caused her to start shaking, her breathing coming in gasps.

Carmine yelled out with his own release seconds after Giovanna's pussy tightened around his cock. He tried to hold himself up, not wanting to fall on her, even though his arms were trembling with the effort. He felt his cock falling out of her as he gasped for breath, looking up at their father to see if they had pleased him or not.

Their father grinned as he moved up to untie the ropes that were around the bedposts. "You both did very well," he spoke encouragingly. "You may hold each other for a while." He smiled as if about to depart a tasty treat to them. "The next time, Giovanna, you will learn to take Carmine's cock in your ass. That way you will soon be able to please both of your brothers at the same time."


	6. Chapter 6

Giovanna was sore when she woke up the following morning. It hurt to move at all, but she forced herself to get out of bed and dress in her school uniform. Pietre, their driver, was waiting at the foot of the stairs when she finally walked slowly down them.

"Is Miss Vanna ready to go to school?" He smiled up at her as he held out a hand for her to take, leading her to the car where her brothers were already waiting. He opened the back door and helped her inside before moving around to slide behind the wheel.

Damion sat against the far door with Giovanna in the middle. He narrowed his eyes as he watched his siblings. It was obvious from the looks of regret Carmine was giving her to the obvious pain that she was in that the two of them had sex the night before... without him. He didn't know whether to be angry or hurt that their father had gotten them together without him. He had thought that they were all supposed to be learning together.

Carmine leaned over to whisper in Giovanna's ear, concerned. "Are you okay, little sister?"

Giovanna looked up at him and slowly shook her head, whispering back. "I woke up so sore this morning, Carmine." She barely kept back the tears that pooled in her eyes.

Carmine wrapped an arm around Giovanna's shoulders, pulling her tight against his side as he kissed the top of her head, whispering. "I'm so sorry, Vanna. Father said you would be sore, but I had no idea it would be this bad."

Damion glared at the two of them, getting angrier by the moment. He shoved open his door when Pietre pulled up to the curb outside his school, not even bothering to look back at the car as he hurried inside.

LATER THAT AFTERNOON

Giovanna sat in one of the small chairs at the play table in her room. It was after school but before dinner, and Father was not home yet. She smiled as she poured pretend tea from her tea pot for some of her dolls and stuff animals. She wasn't nearly as sore as she had been that morning, and she was feeling a lot better... more grown up.

Damion hurried up the stairs and dropped his book bag in his room, pacing the floor as thoughts of Carmine taking Giovanna without him there continued to plague him. After a couple of minutes, he came to a fast decision. Carmine was still at school. There had been a basketball practice that afternoon, and his older brother was on the junior high varsity team. Their father wouldn't be home for at least a couple of hours either. He nodded his head to confirm his decision. He was going to take his chance while they were gone. He was going to have their sister all to himself.

Giovanna swung her legs back and forth as she sat in the chair drinking pretend tea and eating pretend cookies. She didn't have any homework that night, and she was bored. She was looking forward to their next lesson with their father, wondering if it would be that night. She barely looked up when her bedroom door opened, knowing that no one who would do her any harm would ever be let past the front door.

"Hello, little sister," Damion greeted his sister with a sneer. "What are you doing?"

Giovanna shrugged, looking over her shoulder at Damion. "I'm having a tea party. Would you like to join?"

Damion shook his head. "I want to do something more fun than have a tea party." He walked over and stood right behind her.

Giovanna looked up at him in confusion. "What do you mean, Damion?"

Damion didn't answer as he reached out and scooped Giovanna into his arms. He carried her over and laid her down on top of her bed, stretching out beside her.

"Damion, no," Giovanna protested. "We're not supposed to do anything without Father here."

"But you are allowed to do it without me, right?" Damion snarled at her. "I know you did something with Carmine last night. You left me out!"

Giovanna gasped in shock. "No! Father said that you needed time to rest after those training sessions that you and Carmine have been having with just the two of you. He said that you would be joining us again next time." She reached up to caress his cheek. "I love you, Damion."

"Prove it," Damion insisted. "Show me what you and Carmine did last night."

Giovanna's eyes widened in fear and shock, and she shook her head. "We're not supposed to do anything without Father here," she repeated, reminding him. "We can't."

Damion growled, his erection pressing against the crotch of his school trousers. "Father never has to know." He leaned down and kissed her as he quickly unfastened the buttons on her blouse and lifted her skirt up over her hips so that he could pull her panties off.

Giovanna squirmed underneath her big brother. "Stop it, Damion. Please. We have to wait for Father and Carmine."

"No, we don't!" Damion said with a growl. Unable to take it anymore, he unfastened his trousers and lowered them past his hips, freeing his cock from his underwear and shoving himself inside of her pussy with a loud moan of pleasure. "Oh, my god! This is better than Father has been promising!" He started thrusting hard and fast, not giving Giovanna's body time to adjust to him. He pinned her arms up over her head with one hand while leaning down to taste her breasts.

Giovanna struggled under her brother, trying to push him off. Tears streamed down her cheeks as he thrust himself inside of her over and over. "Stop, Damion! Please! You're hurting me!" She could feel something sticky on the inside of her thighs as he thrust harder and faster.

Damion quickly used his free hand to cover Giovanna's mouth so that her screams wouldn't alert the servants. He bit her nipple, feeling his gut starting to clench as he thrust harder. "Oh, yes!" He cried out, burying his face in her breasts as he came hard within her. He smiled up at her, kissing the tears on her cheeks. "Enough of that. You owed me, and you know it." He pulled himself free of her and sat up. "Go take a bath, Giovanna."

Giovanna winced as she slowly sat up. She looked down and gasped when she saw the blood on the inside of her legs. "What have you done to me, Damion?!" Her breath came in hitching gasps as she removed her clothes and got carefully to her feet to do as he suggested and take a bath. "Father is going to be very angry with you!"

Damion quickly back handed her, sending her to the floor in a heap. "Father will never find out what I have done, you little slut," he insisted, glaring at her. "I will make sure that you are the one he blames if you try tattling on me, and then you will pay for it later. I managed to sneak past the staff now, and I will be able to do it again."

Giovanna didn't even try to get up from the floor, crawling into her bathroom and taking a bath. By the time she came out, Damion was gone. She limped carefully over to her bed, barely noting the fact that he had changed her sheets so that all evidence of blood was gone, and stretched out on top. Within minutes, she had cried herself to sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

Carmine looked up from his homework later that night when their father came into his room. "Are we having a lesson tonight, Father?" He put his pen down on top of the notebook he had been writing in and gave their father his full attention.

Their father nodded his head. "Yes, we are. I want you to go get your sister. I will get your brother, and we will meet back in here in ten minutes."

"Yes, Sir." Carmine immediately got up and headed out of his room. He walked down the hall to his little sister's room and knocking on her door. He frowned slightly when she didn't respond, turning the knob and pushing the door open to let himself inside. "Giovanna?" He walked over to her bed and sat down on the edge, reaching out to shake her gently. "Time to wake up, Vanna. Father wants us."

Giovanna groaned and slowly opened her eyes, turning over onto her back. There was a red mark on her cheek from where Damion had struck her earlier that afternoon. "Okay, Carmine," she whispered. She sat up slowly, rubbing her eyes with her hands. "Where are we going to have our lesson this time?"

Carmine studied her carefully, noticing the red mark. "We'll be in my room again." He reached out and gently touched the mark, pulling back as soon as she flinched. "Are you okay? What happened?"

Giovanna got off the bed and started walking toward the door, limping just a little. "I'm fine, Carmine. It's nothing to worry about. I got hit with a ball while we were playing dodgeball today in gym class." She looked back over her shoulder. "Are you coming?"

Carmine sighed and nodded. "You know Father will be asking you about it, too." He opened the door of his bedroom for her and helped her up onto his bed. He looked over when he heard their father and Damion coming into the room.

Their father shut the door and narrowed his eyes as he studied his eldest and youngest children. "Father will be asking about what, Carmine?"

"About the red mark on her cheek, Sir. She said she received it while playing dodgeball in gym class today." Carmine stood up and moved to the side so that their father could examine her face.

Their father sat where Carmine had been, reaching out and gently probing the reddened area with his fingertips, noting Giovanna's sharp intake of breath. He glanced briefly over at his youngest son before looking back into her eyes. "Is this true, Giovanna?"

Giovanna nodded her head, but her eyes didn't quite meet their father's. "I'm fine, Father. I really am." She laid back on the bed, her eyes holding just the slightest hint of fear. "What are we going to learn tonight?"

Their father smiled, looking at each of them. "Tonight, Carmine will be making love to you again, Giovanna. We shall let Damion decide if he wishes to make love to Carmine or for you to give him a blow job. Either one will be done at the same time as Carmine is making love to you." He looked up at Damion, patiently waiting for his decision.

"I want a blow job," Damion answered almost immediately. His eyes danced at the thought of his sister's mouth on his cock. He stepped over to stand by the head of the bed, waiting for their father to start instructing them.

Their father stepped back. "All three of you know what to do. Remove each other's clothing and get started." He sat down in the chair at Carmine's desk to watch. He nodded approvingly as they began to do as instructed.

Carmine leaned over and kissed Giovanna softly on the lips as he began to slowly remove her clothes. Once he was finished, he stood back up and motioned to Damion as he began to take off his own clothes.

Damion nodded and removed his clothes before kneeling on the bed next to Giovanna's head. He stared down at her, his eyes reminding her to keep their secret as he held the top of the bed with one hand. He licked his lips as he waited, almost impatiently for her to start sucking on his cock.

Giovanna reached up and took Damion's cock in her hand, stroking it a few times and pulling him closer so that she could lick up and down its sides before taking him into her mouth. She moaned as he reached down with his free hand and began to play with her breasts.

Carmine grinned as he watched the two of them together, climbing back onto the bed and spreading Giovanna's legs. He looked down, moving to spread her open and taste her a little before sliding himself inside. His eyes widened, and he hesitated, looking up at her and then over at their father before looking back down.

There was blood on her inner thighs and her pussy lips.

"What is the problem, Carmine?" their father asked, impatient. "Do you suddenly not remember the instructions I gave you?"

Carmine shook his head. "No, Father. I know what I'm supposed to do, but she's hurt. She's been bleeding."

"What do you mean?!" Their father's voice roared angrily as he stood to his feet and stepped over to the bed. He glanced down and saw the blood. "Giovanna, stop what you're doing. What has happened to you?"

Giovanna stopped sucking on Damion's cock and looked at their father curiously. She had not been listening to what was being said. "What do you mean, Father?"

Damion groaned, growling under his breath. He didn't want his sister to stop. He looked around in confusion, as if he had forgotten Carmine and their father were there.

"Spread her open, Carmine. I wish to see what has been done." Their father crossed his arms and stood waiting, his eyes narrowed.

Giovanna couldn't stop the whimper coming from her when Carmine touched her and spread her open. She was very sore from what Damion had done earlier. "Oww... Stop it, Carmine. That hurts!" Tears pooled in her eyes.

"I have seen enough," the father stated. He moved quickly, crossing over to where Damion stood. He grabbed his younger son by the neck and shoved him against the wall. "What have you done?!"

Damion's eyes bulged as he gasped for breath. He reached up and clawed at their father's hand, trying to break the grip it had on his neck. "I... don't know... what you're talking about!"

Carmine let go of his sister and reached for her, pulling her onto his lap. "What happened, Giovanna?" he whispered, watching their father in shock.

Giovanna buried her face in Carmine's neck and shook her head. She couldn't speak from crying so hard.

"You were the only one home this afternoon, Damion. None of the servants would have done this. They are trained better than that. What. Did. You. Do?" Their father released Damion's neck and back handed him, causing him to fall to the floor.

Damion glared up at their father. "You left me out! You let them be together last night... without me!" He sneered. "So I had my turn with the little slut this afternoon. I only took what I deserved!"

Carmine stared at his brother in horror. "You forced yourself on her?"

Damion spat at his big brother. "I forced nothing. She only gave me the same thing she gave you last night."

Their father kicked Damion in the ribs. "Carmine did not damage your sister, Damion. YOU did." He grabbed a handful of Damion's hair to pick him up with, shoving him toward the door. "Go wait for me in your room. I will be there shortly. You better hope that you have not done her permanent damage."

Giovanna trembled in Carmine's arms, worried about what was going to happen to her and to Damion.

Their father approached and picked Giovanna gently up into his arms. "Do not fear, Daughter." He looked at Carmine. "Get dressed and go fetch Dr. Ramon. This is one of the reasons I insist on having a doctor live in one of our guest houses. We will be waiting for him in her room."


	8. Chapter 8

Dr. Ramon sighed as he finished his exam, looking up at Papa Yakavetti. He reached for his medical bag and pulled out a syringe and a vial of medicine. "This will help her sleep." He held up a second vial. "I'll be using this to numb her vaginal area. There is significant tearing, and I'll need to stitch it up. I want her on complete bed rest, no activity whatsoever, for at least a week." He smiled reassuringly at Giovanna as he slid the needle into her skin. "Rest, sweetheart. Your brother, Carmine, will be bringing home your assignments from school for you and returning them as you finish them. I do not want you to push yourself. You are to stay in this bed and let the others wait on you hand and foot like the princess you are. Is that understood?"

Giovanna nodded as her eyes started getting heavy. She looked up at their father. "I'm sorry I messed up our lessons, Father."

Their father leaned over and kissed Giovanna lightly on the forehead. "You have done nothing wrong, my beautiful Vanna. Rest now. You will be well taken care of. I promise you." As soon as Dr. Ramon finished and left, he tucked his youngest child into bed and instructed the staff to check on her every ten minutes before he went down to Damion's room.

Maria, one of their younger servants looked up with wide eyes. She was just tightening the final strap that held the boy face down on his bed. Her body shook as she stepped away from the bed, making sure to keep her eyes cast down. "He is as you instructed, Sir. Do you require me for anything else?" Her heart raced at the thought of being forced to stay and watch whatever punishment her young master was about to endure. She didn't think she would be able to handle it.

Their father looked at Maria. "No, not in here, Maria. You are to go to Carmine. Inform him I am giving you to him to practice his lessons on tonight."

Maria's eyes widened but she quickly nodded her head to show she understood. She had no idea what Carmine's lessons were, and she wasn't sure that she wanted to find out. However, she knew that she could never deny an order from her master. "Yes, Sir," she whispered. Without another word, she left the room and hurried down the hall to Carmine's room. She took a deep breath and knocked on the door, keeping her head down when Carmine opened the door. "Your father said you are to practice your lessons on me tonight."

Damion turned his head to the side and looked up at their father, refusing to show any fear. "I don't care what you do to me, Father. I'm not sorry for what I did. You never should have left me out." He turned his face back into the mattress, waiting for whatever was going to be done to him.

Their father moved to the bag that had been brought into the room on his orders. He removed a wide wooden paddle that had several holes drilled into it. He walked over to the bed and started whipping his son with it, his eyes showing no remorse as he hit him over and over again.

Damion screamed into the mattress, his knuckles turning bone white as he gripped the straps that were holding his arms to the head of his bed by his wrists. The paddle was connecting with his ass, his back, and his legs. It felt like fire each time it struck him. He could feel tears pooling in his eyes and bit his lip hard to try to keep them from spilling over onto his cheeks.

Their father kept whipping until Damion's back, ass, and legs were bright red. He delivered a few more paddles for good measure. "You will be receiving this every day for at least the week that Giovanna is to be on bed rest. I have yet to decide if you will receive any other punishment. For now, you will remain as you are. I will think about sending in a member of the staff to clean up any mess you make later." He put the paddle back into the bag, leaving it in the room, and left his son alone to think about what he had done to his sister.


	9. Chapter 9

Carmine shut his bedroom door after Maria stepped inside, watching the girl curiously. "Are you sure my father said to continue my lessons with you tonight?"

Maria nodded, wrapping her arms around herself and keeping her head down. "Yes, sir, Master Carmine. That was his instructions."

Carmine nodded and closed the distance between them. He reached out and ran the tip of one finger along her jaw before lifting her head so that she was looking at him. "Have you ever been touched before, Maria?"

Maria shivered, not daring to pull away as she looked at him with fear in her eyes. "I do not know what you mean, Master Carmine."

Carmine nodded, moving to his bed and sitting down in the middle of it. "Remove your clothes," he instructed her.

Maria's eyes widened. "I do not understand, sir. Why do you wish me to do that?"

Carmine narrowed his eyes and removed his belt, knowing she would realize what that meant because it was one of his father's favorite punishments for the staff. "Father said you are to help me practice my lessons, Maria. Remove your clothes. Now."

Tears brimmed in Maria's eyes, threatening to spill over onto her cheeks as she lifted her trembling hands to unbutton her blouse. She slowly began to unbutton her blouse, having a hard time accomplishing the task because she was shaking so hard.

Carmine snapped the belt, beginning to lose patience. He wasn't sure if he was going to enjoy sex with Maria, but he knew better than to disobey his father's wishes. "Faster," he insisted. "Unless you want to feel the belt."

Maria quickly shook her head as she managed to unfasten the last button on her blouse. She took her arms out of the sleeves and let the blouse fall to the floor. She stepped out of her shoes as she pushed her skirt down her legs, leaving herself wearing only her stockings and underclothes.

Carmine licked his lips in anticipation as Maria's body was slowly revealed. She was older than Giovanna, even a little older than he was, so her body was a lot more mature. "Take off the rest," he instructed, moving to sit on the edge of his bed.

Maria stared at the floor as she reached behind herself and unhooked her bra, letting it fall to the floor before she hooked her fingers into the top of her panties and stockings. She pushed them down her legs and stepped out of them, crossing her arms over herself in an attempt to hide as much of her naked body as she could as she straightened back up. She made sure to keep her eyes down.

Carmine snapped his fingers at her. "Get over here." As soon as she was close enough, he grabbed her and pulled her up onto the bed. "Lay back."

Maria couldn't keep back her whimper as she laid back against Carmine's pillows, still trying to keep herself as covered up as possible. Her eyes pleaded with him to leave her alone.

Carmine ignored the look in Maria's eyes, reminding himself that he was doing what his father had instructed him to do. He stood up and removed his own clothes, rubbing his hands along her body as he crawled up the bed and knelt by her shoulders. "Open your mouth."

A few tears slid down Maria's cheeks as she slowly parted her lips. She whimpered as he slid his cock into her mouth, trying not to choke as the head of his cock hit the back of her throat.

Carmine reached down and started playing with Maria's full breasts. "Lick and suck it," he instructed her. He moaned both at the feel of her breasts in his hand and her mouth around his cock. "Taste my cock, Maria." He pinched and pulled her nipples, smiling as they hardened.

Maria screamed around Carmine's cock as he pinched her nipples, her tears starting to fall faster. She whimpered again, louder, as she began to lick and suck his cock. She choked as he started thrusting, trying to do what he wanted.

Carmine moaned in pleasure as he thrust into Maria's mouth. He couldn't wait to find out what if felt like to plunge himself deep into her pussy. He moved so that he was straddling her face, one knee on either side of her head so that he could explore her pussy while she continued to suck his cock.

Maria started squirming as Carmine laid over the top of her. She kept sucking on his cock, trying to keep her legs together as he moved his hands down her body. She was shaking harder than she ever had before, scared of what he was doing to her.

Carmine lifted his head, his hands resting on top of Maria's thighs. "You have a choice, Maria," he spoke. "I can make this a really enjoyable experience for you that will leave you wanting more and more… or I can make it very painful for you."

Maria kept crying, choking on his cock but trying to relax her legs. She didn't want him to hurt her. She gasped as he spread the folds of her pussy open and leaned down to start tasting her. Her eyes widened as he used his teeth, tongue, and lips to explore her.

Carmine smiled as he tasted Maria for the first time, moving slow as he explored her pussy. He moaned in pleasure, lifting his head long enough to tell her to suck his cock harder as he thrust himself deeper into her throat to help her get used to overcoming her gag reflex. He spread her pussy lips open further, sucking her clit into his mouth as he pushed two fingers inside of her. He didn't want to wait much longer to feel her pussy around his cock.

Maria screamed as Carmine pushed his fingers inside of her. Before she knew what was happening, he had pulled his fingers out and turned himself around.

Unable to wait any longer, Carmine pulled his fingers out of Maria's pussy and turned around. He settled himself between her legs, pushing them further apart as he lined up the head of his cock with her entrance. He pushed his cock deep inside of her with one swift thrust, covering her mouth with his own as he kept himself still for a few moments to give her time to adjust to the feeling of him being inside of her.

Maria screamed into Carmine's mouth as he pushed himself into her. She started crying harder, trying to push him off of her. She twisted under him in an attempt to force him out of her. When she couldn't move him, and instead caused him to push himself deeper inside of her, she screamed again and bit down.

Carmine yelled in pain when Maria bit his lip. Reacting instinctively, he pulled away from her lips and backhanded her. "Don't EVER do that again," he cautioned her. Deciding she had had enough time to adjust to him, he started thrusting. He grabbed her wrists and pinned her arms up over her head.

Maria screamed again as Carmine started thrusting harder and faster, tears streaming down her cheeks now. She kept twisting under him in an attempt to knock him off of her. "Let me go!" she screamed.

Carmine secured both of her wrists in one hand, punching her with the other. "I warned you and gave you a choice," he reminded her. "You've got no one to blame but yourself." He growled as he felt the familiar tightening sensation starting in his gut, thrusting harder as he sought out his release.

"Get off of me," Maria begged. "Please stop!"

Carmine looked down into her eyes, his showing absolutely no mercy as he started to thrust faster, feeling himself right on the edge. "I swear you will regret it if you don't shut… up…!" He yelled out, growling in pleasure as he slammed himself into her a final time before he released deep inside of her. As he released, he leaned over and bit down on her breast to stifle his scream of pleasure, biting hard enough to leave a deep bruise.

Maria cried out in pain, her body trembling from what had been done to her. As Carmine collapsed to the side after he was finished, she began to try to slide out from under him.

Carmine shook his head, getting himself comfortable before wrapping his arms around her and pulling her against him. Spooning up against her back, he nuzzled her hair and whispered in her ear. "You might as well get it through your head, Maria. You're not leaving this room until I go to school in the morning. Father sent you to me so that I could practice, and I don't plan on letting him down."


	10. Chapter 10

Carmine woke up the following morning and immediately reached for Maria. He smiled when he saw that she was awake, wasting no time in rolling over on top of her and sliding himself inside of her. "I think I'll ask Father if you can start sleeping in here every night from now on."

Maria bit her lip but obediently spread her legs a little more for him. Tears slid down her cheeks as he started thrusting, the pain worse than it had been the night before.

Carmine kissed down the side of Maria's neck as he started thrusting a little harder. He reached up and gently extracted her lip from her teeth, kissing her softly. "Don't worry," he said to her. "I know it hurts worse this morning, but it'll get easier every time from now on."

Maria didn't answer, turning her head so that she didn't have to look at him. She let her body move with his, not wanting to make him angry. She stared over at the far wall as she waited for him to finish.

Carmine let out a growl of pleasure as he finished a few minutes later. His body shuddered on top of hers as he released. He grabbed her chin, turning her face back toward him so that he could kiss her as he slowly pulled out. "You can get dressed now and go about your duties. Be back here once you finish tonight." He didn't wait for a reaction from her, climbing off of her and going into his bathroom to take a shower and get ready for school.

IN DAMION'S ROOM

Concezzio Yakavetta went into his youngest son's room and removed his belt. He raised the belt over his head and brought it down, hard, onto his son's back.

Damion's eyes popped open as he bit down on his lip to keep from letting out the scream that welled up inside of him. He gripped the ropes that held him captive on his stomach and buried his face in his pillow as his father beat him.

Concezzio finished up a few minutes later and grabbed the hair on the back of Damion's head. He yanked his son's head back so that he was looking at him. "You'll get another session when I come home from work this evening. Juanita will be in here soon to clean up the filth you have made. Do not bother to ask her to help you or to relieve your pain. She has been instructed not to." He left without another word.

Damion grinned to himself as Juanita came into his room an hour later. The woman was in her late twenties and was hot as hell. He got hard just looking at her. As she began to strip the soiled bedding from his bed underneath him, he stared at her. "Lock the door and untie me," he demanded.

Juanita looked over at him, sympathy shining in her dark eyes. "I can not do that, Mr. Damion. I am sorry, but your father was very clear on this matter."

Damion narrowed his eyes. "Let me be clear, Juanita. You will lock my door, untie me, and please me sexually." He managed to shrug his shoulders. "If not, I have plenty of things to show my father about you." He glared at her. "You either add me to the list of people that you make extra happy around here, or I promise your life will become a living hell."

Juanita stared at him. "You are bluffing."

Damion laughed, the sound pure evil, and quickly rattled off just a few of the things he knew that she had done. "You're welcome to check the third drawer of my desk. Most of my proof is kept in a more secure location, but I do have a few pictures of you in there that I use for personal reasons."

Juanita moved over to the desk and yanked open the third drawer. She cursed under her breath as she flipped through the small stack of photos. They showed her having sex and doing other favors for several of the workers and clients who came to the mansion, not to mention the things she had done with Damion's father. If he had these laying where they were so accessible, she knew he had to have more solid evidence just as he claimed he did. He had her right where he wanted her, and she knew it. She had no choice. She put the pictures back in the drawer and walked over to the bedroom door. She locked it and took a deep breath before she turned back around.

Damion smirked at her as she came back into his line of sight. "Good girl. Finish cleaning me and my bed now and then untie me."

Juanita sighed and did as he instructed. She finished cleaning up the mess that he had been forced to endure from being tied up all night, piling the soiled bedding in the far corner of the room until he gave her permission to leave. As she untied him, she made sure that she was extra careful so that she would be able to re-tie him later.

Damion rolled over and sat up as soon as he was free, unashamed of the erection that he had. He rubbed his ankles and wrists, licking his lips as he watched her. "Get out of those clothes and get your ass on this bed," he demanded.

Juanita kept her gaze on the floor as she did as instructed. Once she was completely naked, she climbed onto the bed beside him. Hoping to keep him from being too rough with her, she reached out and rubbed her hands along his thighs.

Damion fell back onto his elbows as she started touching him. He lay still for several minutes, simply enjoying her caresses. "That's it," he whispered, moaning softly. "Put your mouth on me now."

Juanita closed her eyes as she leaned down and wrapped her lips around his cock. She played with his balls as she started sucking on him, swirling her tongue around his tip before taking him in as far as she could. Her breasts rubbed against his thigh as she sucked on him, slowly starting to move faster and increasing the pressure of her lips.

Damion growled as he got even harder. He thrust himself up as hard as he could into her mouth a few times before reaching up and grabbing her. He moved faster than she could anticipate, flipping her onto her stomach on the bed and pinning her arms behind her back.

Juanita's eyes widened, and she opened her mouth to scream while she struggled underneath him. She tried pushing him off or rolling onto her back, anything to get him to break his hold on her arms.

Damion punched the side of her head. "Stop moving!" he yelled at her. He reached down with his free hand and spread her ass cheeks enough that he could shove his cock into her ass, moaning at how tight she was. "Fuck… oh man… you feel so damn good!"

Tears streamed down Juanita's cheeks. She had done a lot of things since she had started working for the Yakavetta family, but no one had ever done this to her before. The pain was unimaginable. She screamed over and over again into the mattress under her, her body trembling.

Damion rammed himself into her over and over again until he came, shuddering on top of her. As he did, he bit down hard on the top of her shoulder to muffle his screams of pleasure. He let go of her arms and reached around to grab her breasts, whispering into her ear. "You are to come in here every day when Father leaves for work, even after my week of punishment is over. Do you understand me?" He squeezed her breasts hard, pinching her nipples enough to make her scream into the mattress again.

Juanita nodded to show that she understood, in too much pain to speak.

"Good girl," Damion responded with a smirk. "Clean me back up and tie me back the way I was before. Then you may use my bathroom to make yourself presentable again before you return to work."


	11. Chapter 11

Giovanna smiled as Maria took away her tray from lunch, looking over when her father came into her bedroom. "The doctor said I could get out of bed this afternoon!"

Concezzio smiled and nodded. "He sure did, Princess. What would you like to do first?"

"Could I go for a bike ride?" Giovanna requested. She knew their lessons would probably resume that night and wanted some time to herself outside.

"Of course you may," Concezzio agreed. "Just do not ride far from the mansion."

"No, Sir." Giovanna shook her head. "I have not forgotten the rules."

Concezzio reached out and ruffled Giovanna's hair. "Of course you haven't. You are the best daughter a father could ask for."

Giovanna beamed. She got out of bed to get dressed, suddenly frowning and biting nervously on her lip. "Father?"

Concezzio looked curiously at his youngest child. "Yes, Princess?"

"You're not going to punish Damion anymore, are you?"

Concezzio pulled Giovanna back onto his lap. "I see no reason to since you are healed," he explained. "Would you like for him to be punished further?"

Giovanna quickly shook her head. "No, Sir," she replied. "I don't want him to hurt anymore."

Concezzio kissed the top of her head. "My little princess has such a huge heart," he stated with pride. "Would you like to show your brother that he's forgiven when we all meet tonight?"

Giovanna hesitated for a fraction of a second before she responded. "How can I do that, Father?"

Concezzio tucked his finger under her chin and tilted her head back so that he could look in her eyes. "Do you remember when we had the lesson for just you and Carmine?"

Giovanna nodded. "Of course, Father. You said I would be learning to take Carmine in the other place so that I can eventually take them both at the same time."

"Very good," Concezzio praised her. He held her closer. "To show Damion that you have forgiven him, why don't we let him be the first one to take you back there? Since he's younger than Carmine, he'll be a little smaller and easier for you to take the first time anyway."

Giovanna nodded. "Yes, Father. I think that sounds like a good idea." She smiled, despite her reservations and kissed her father on the cheek. "I promise I'll be back before dinner time." She slid off his lap and watched him leave before she changed into some play clothes and went into the garage to get her bicycle.

The afternoon was beautiful with a bright sun and just enough clouds to add some shady spots to cool off in. Giovanna headed for a nearby park, deciding to go there and ride along a few of the trails. She had her long blonde hair pulled up in a high ponytail, but she was still sweating before very long. She stopped to rest under a shade tree, breathing a little heavy. She heard a couple of voices coming closer and debated whether she should leave or not. She knew she wasn't supposed to talk to strangers.

Connor Macmanus nudged his twin brother, Murphy, in the ribs when he spotted the young girl resting in the shade of a tree. "She's a lil' young te be out alone, ain' she?"

Murphy studied the young girl for a few moments before shrugging. "I tink she's prob'ly ol'er dan she looks," he commented.

"Let's fine ou'," Connor insisted, changing the direction of his steps so that he would pass close to the girl. He smiled when they got close and dropped down onto the ground a few feet in front of her, crossing his legs. "Nice day, ain' i'?" he asked her.

Giovanna studied the two young men close. Neither of them looked like they were very much older than Carmine. After a few moments, she nodded her head. She watched them without speaking, getting ready to scream if she needed to.

"Ye don' talk much, do ye?" Murphy questioned, his eyes dancing with laughter as he sat down beside his brother. "Donna worry, lil one. We wilna 'urt ye. 'm Murphy, an' dis lunkhead is me brudder, Connor."

Giovanna smiled and nodded again, almost opening her mouth to speak but quickly shutting it again. She looked around, a little nervous, knowing that her father sometimes had one of the servants follow her to keep an eye on her and make sure she stayed safe.

"Are ye okay?" Connor asked. "Cat go' yer tongue?"

Giovanna laughed and shook her head.

Murphy nudged Connor's shoulder. "I be' I know wha' i' is," he said, boasting. He leaned toward the young girl, lowering his voice to a confidential whisper. "Yer no' allowed te talk te strangers, are ye?"

Giovanna laughed again and nodded before looking around the park again. So far, she didn't see any sign of there being a servant in the area.

Connor chuckled. "Aye," he said, understanding. "Well now. We've tol' ye our names. Iffen ye tell us yers, we wilna be strangers no more," he pointed out.

Giovanna frowned slightly as she considered Connor's words. Finally, she smiled and held her hand out for them to shake. "I'm Giovanna Yakavetta," she stated with pride.

"Dat wasn' so 'ard, was i'?" Murphy asked. He shook her hand and grinned at her. "Yakavetta," he mused. "Dat sounds Italian te me. Sai come parlare italiano, Giovanna? (Do you know how to speak Italian, Giovanna?)"

Giovanna beamed and nodded. "Sì, o Padre ha insistito che noi impariamo che quando eravamo piccoli. (Yes, Father insisted that we learn it when we were little.)", she answered before switching back to English. "Papa came over here from Italy when he was really little."

"So yer a secon' generation Italian-American," Connor commented. "'ow old are ye, lass?"

Giovanna shrugged, not quite understanding what he meant. "I guess so." She straightened her posture a little. "I just turned thirteen a few weeks ago," she responded.

Murphy gave his brother an 'I told you so' look. "I knew ye was ol'er dan ye looked," he said. "'e was worried ye was too lil te be ou' by yerself."

Giovanna laughed. "My father wouldn't allow me to ride my bicycle alone if he didn't think I was old enough," she promised. "You're sweet for being concerned, though." She tilted her head to one side. "How old are you two?"

Connor jutted out his chest in a playful gesture. "We're eighteen," he answered.

Giovanna's eyes widened. "You're both eighteen?"

Murphy nodded. "Aye, lass. We're twins," he explained.


End file.
